


Stop Playing Games

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olympics AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dans

"You're a long way from home, _mate_." Dany almost felt sorry for the guy, falling over his snowboard while the other athletes watched on. Yes, he was Australian, and snow wasn't really their thing but at the same time he must have been good enough to qualify for taking part in the Olympics.

"At least snowboarding's a real sport, _princess_." Dan's grin got even bigger and Dany wondered how in less than a week he seemed to have made a mortal enemy. He'd made one silly comment as they'd got off the plane here, telling Dan to 'watch out for the snow, it's all that white stuff on the floor,' and from that, he'd ended up in this never ending spiral of insults and taunts.

"Get a room." Dany's head snapped round but he couldn't tell who'd shouted it.

Dany trudged off through the snow, blades slung over his shoulder, resisting the urge to look back and check if Dan was watching him.

*

Dany was warming up, skating around the rink when he saw a familiar face lurking at the side. He skated over to see Dan, waiting for the thinly veiled insults to start.

"Thought you'd like to know that I made it through the heats." Dan's smile was still plastered on his face, and he should be proud, he was in a tough group and Dany, along with everyone else, hadn't expected him to make it through against such strong competition.

"Congratulations mate." Dany gave Dan a hug, his messy curls tickling at his ear as Dan wrapped his arms around him.

"Truce?" Dan put his hand out to shake and Dany took it, delighting in how warm his skin was.

Dany laughed, after a week of snide remarks and people telling them just to 'sleep with each other and get it over with' they'd actually managed to act like grown-ups.

"When's your first heat?"

"Tonight." Dany twisted his fingers together, his smile turning to a grimace at the thought of his upcoming performance.

"Mind if I watch?" Dan's grin was set to maximum and Dany felt his heart race. "I'll take you out to dinner if you get through to the next round."

"Deal. I have to practice but I'll see you tonight." The fluttering in Dany's heart told him to lean in for a kiss, his lips pressed against Dan's as they both stood, frozen to the spot, waiting for the other to move. Dan placed his hand on Dany's cheek, tilting his head so that he could deepen the kiss, his stubble was rubbing against his cheek and Dany let out a little gasp which sounded loud in the empty rink.

That night Dan was sitting at the side of the rink, cheering Dany on as he performed. He didn't quite score a perfect ten, but he did manage to annihilate the competition.

It seemed only right for Dany to return the favour, cheering Dan on through all of his runs, watching him weave his way down the course effortlessly.

At the end of the games, Dany and Dan left with their gold medals, holding each other's hands as they boarded the plane, already looking forward to the next time that they would see each other.


	2. Kevin

"Every competition you flirt with that guy but you never do anything about it." Stoffel was trying to sleep, but Kevin wouldn't stop talking about the tennis player that he had a crush on.

"Fine, next time I see him I'll ask him." There was a huffy sound from Kevin followed by the scrunching of the duvet, Kevin trying to get comfy in the angriest way possible, but Stoffel was just glad that he finally had some peace.

*

Kevin was wandering through the Olympic village when he saw Nico. He trotted up to him, it was too awkward to run while holding his saddle and riding gear.

"Having fun chasing balls?" Kevin smiled, he knew he was being cheeky but they were always like this, teasing to

"At least I'm the one doing the work." Nico smiled back, his hair perfect even though Kevin knew that he'd had a match this morning.

"I'll give you a shot, then you can see who has to do the work." Kevin winked, watching the smile fall off Nico's face.

"I'll pass." Nico went to walk away but Kevin kept up with him.

"Scared of horses?" Kevin watched Nico carefully, looking for any of sign of fear. "That's it isn't it? You're scared of horses!" Kevin shrieked with laughter, almost doubled over as tears ran down his face.

"I don't want an animal to ruin my chances of winning here." Nico's smile was completely gone and the flirty conversation had definitely taken a wrong turn somewhere.

"Horses aren't the only thing I'm good at riding." Kevin winked again, putting on his most angelic smile in the hope of seeing Nico smile again.

"I'm not interested. Sorry." And with that Nico was gone, his long legs letting him storm off into the distance.

*

"We've been flirting for the last four years, and now, he's not interested." Kevin sniffed and tried to choke back the tears.

"Slagging off each other's sport isn't really flirting." Stoffel held Kevin a little tighter, not sure what else to say.

"How would you know?"

"A relationship should have mutual respect, common ground apart from arguing."

"It's just a bit of fun. Anyway you're single, so how would you know?"

Stoffel sighed, he didn't want to tell Kevin like this but he couldn't keep it in any longer. "Because I'm in love with you. Have been for all these years."

Kevin's mouth hung open; he was speechless, for the first time in four years of competing together, Kevin was lost for words. He leant in for a kiss, and Kevin knew that this was the real deal, in all the years he'd known Stoffel they'd never argued, he'd never felt the urge to make him feel small or take him down a peg. And he knew that Stoffel was right, that a relationship should have mutual respect, like theirs did.


	3. Nico & Paul

"I saw you flirting with that horse rider again." Paul wasn't trying to annoy him, Nico knew that, but he'd succeeded anyway.

"He's not my type." Nico huffed as he slipped into his t-shirt.

Paul looked up at Nico. "Does he know that?"

"He does now." Nico grabbed his racket and stormed out of the changing room, he missed Paul rolling his eyes as he did it.

*

The match should have been a walk over for them, but they were already a set down. Nico ran to get the ball, not noticing that Paul was diving for it too. Paul slammed into him just as he hit the ball, pushing him onto the floor and landing on top of him.

Nico cursed his luck, there had always been rumours that he and Paul were more than friends, it had been going on for years, and they'd shrugged them all off but this would start them all again.

The crowd was cheering, and then Paul's lips were on his. Soft and sweet, the taste of banana there, and Nico found himself kissing Paul back, until the crowd started mumbling and gasping.

Nico shoved Paul off him, running towards the changing rooms as Paul followed after him. The referee called time, they were both too wrapped up in the drama to notice that they'd actually won the set, making it one all.

*

"I should have just told you but I wasn't sure if you were interested," Paul said, looking at his feet as he blushed.

"I am, but we can't have a relationship. It would interfere with work." Nico slumped down on the bench, resting his head in his hands. Paul tried to sit down next to him, but Nico pushed him away.

There was a soft knock on the door. Nico was expecting the referee but there was Jo and Marcus, their opponents.

"The referee wants to know if we're going to restart the match." Marcus fidgeted, slowly stepping into the room with Jo trailing behind him. They sat across from Nico and Paul, it felt like the most awkward double date.

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop but…" Jo looked lost and Nico let out a low groan, he knew what he was going to say anyway.

"… We heard what you said." Marcus looked at Jo, who nodded in agreement to their silent exchange.

Nico groaned again but he let Paul sit next to him, resting his hand on his knee. "It just wouldn't work. I shouldn't have feelings for my teammate."

"We're in a relationship and it works."

Nico looked up to see Marcus and Jo holding hands, and he saw their wedding rings glinting in the light.

"You two?" Nico looked confused, how could they have kept it a secret for so long?

"Ten years since our first kiss. Eloped to Vegas as soon as they legalised gay marriage." Marcus looked at Jo, smiling as he stared into his husband's eyes.

"Although the whole world knows about you now," Jo said, and Marcus glared at him as he shrugged.

"Want to give this a go?" Paul asked, holding Nico's hand tight.

"Sure." Nico leant in for a kiss, it sent his heart racing and his skin felt like it was on fire, waiting for the next touch of Paul's fingers.

There was another knock at the door, and Nico jumped back, it was the referee wanting to know if they were going to continue or not.

Nico and Paul walked back out on to the court, holding hands, Nico knew that they'd face a lot of questions afterwards, and that no-one would believe that they had only just got together but they'd face all of that after they'd won the match, together.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
